Roommates
by Golden Drachma
Summary: Twenty year old punk!Percy and Annabeth Chase become roommates during their college lives. Living together can produce a problem or two, like getting feelings, or hating each other, maybe both. Photo by Viria
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I bring you this 'sneak peek' that I pretend to keep writng if you like it guys!**

**this is sort of an AU. It involves punk!percy, Percy and Annabeth aren't dating... Please review and tell me what you think about this (and if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please inform me, thank you!)**

**All characters (c) Rick Riordan (except the ones I invented for this story)**

* * *

When Annabeth's phone rang it was never good news, and when the caller ID showed Percy it was time to worry. Annabeth lifted her head from her studies and picked up the phone.

"Percy," she sighed.

"Wise Girl, my roommate left."

"And?"

"_And_ that I don't have one anymore."

"And?"

"I have to get a new one"

"No you do not _have _to; you _need_ to because you can't afford the rent.

"Whatever, so I wondered if you would like to be my roommate."

"No."

"C'mon! It is perfect! I cook and you do your Annabeth-y like things, whatever it means you do!"

"No is no."

Annabeth sighed because she knew where everything was going to get her. She knew he was going to win and she would move out with him.

One month later she was moving out to Percy's apartment in Manhattan, her boxes were sprawled everywhere in her new room, which Percy's ex-roommate, Jared Hardwood, used to inhabit. Everyone knew after a few months Jared would get tired of Percy. Stubborn boy who is in a punk phase though it he never moved on? Yeah, not everybody, especially not a stranger who decided to have a roommate because of a flyer he saw in the street, could stand twenty -year-old Percy Jackson. Except Annabeth Chase, because she knew Percy since they were twelve, she was already used to his quirks and stubbornness but never getting tired of his cook. For a strange reason he was a wonderful cook. And having two demigods in an apartment meant not only having more danger, but also not having trouble hiding the stash of weapons, Greek books, ambrosia and nectar.

"Percy, if you want for me to move in, you are going to help me unpack."

"Annabeth! No, do it yourself!"

"You can be an asshole to everyone but me! Don't do your I'm-a-punk-I-can-treat-you-however-I-want with me! New house rule, okay?"

"Okay, Annabeth." Percy went to her room and picked up her luggage full with her clothes and started folding them up in her dresser while she ordered her books by alphabetical order.

"Some friends are coming over to watch the basketball game, Annabeth. You don't mind, right?"

"I suppose you already told them so, no, I don't mind. Just don't destroy the living room."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said and approached to kiss her cheek in gratitude and continued ordering her clothes.

Later that evening when it wasn't comfortable to wear daily clothes but not late enough to wear pajamas, Annabeth decided to wear one of Percy's oversized pullover and leggings. She was moving her desk around her room for the right position when the bell rang and she obviously had to go because Percy was in the shower probably playing with his demigod powers. She opened the door to find what must had been Percy's friends, two tall guys, but not taller than Percy and not much taller than Annabeth, stood looking at her, more like stared at her with their mouths hung open.

"I take you're Percy's friends. Come on in, he's in the shower and the TV is straight from here," and with that she left to her room and punching hard three times in the bathroom door. Percy got out from the bathroom a few minutes later fully dressed in his shirt with torn sleeves, ripped out jeans and black lace-up boots, which the laces were useless, and his wet always ever so messy mohawk.

Percy plopped right down next to his friend Adam Marshall, the 'jock', but that really wasn't one. Next to Adam was Garret Hudson, the college playboy that hasn't been laid since freshman year of college. They were a strange trio, but they complemented just fine.

"Percy, who was the girl who opened the door for us, is she your new girlfriend?" Asked Adam

"Pshh, Annabeth? Right, she's my best friend since we were twelve. Haven't I talked you guys about her?" They both shook their heads. "Well, get used to her and don't get a crush on her because she'll probably kill you after torturing you and then I'll be the one to kill, she's like a sister to me. She'll be living with me now." Percy crossed his arms and focused on the game. Conversation ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I said it was going to be an update per week but school made me really busy the past few weeks. But this chapter is longer! I hope you like it and please review! It means a lot, even if it is to criticize. This chapter doesn't have much action or things happening but it's a little bit more about explaining some things. **

**All characters (c) Rick Riordan**

* * *

It was late morning when Percy woke up with the annoying sound of a vacuum somewhere in the apartment. He didn't even know they had a vacuum, so he walked to the living room to check out the sound, just to find Annabeth cleaning the whole room. She seemed angry and he didn't need a clue to know she was angry at him.

He decided not to bother her more – and being the ass he is sometimes – than she already was and started helping her cleaning. He didn't believe he couldn't eat breakfast until later. Though sometimes having a hungry stomach was far much better than having a furious Annabeth. Finally, by midday they were done with the cleaning but they still hadn't talked a word and for the first time he decided to talk first.

"I'm sorry," it was a start, wasn't it?

"Damn straight you should. You left a huge mess after your friends left and I have been cleaning since I woke up and you kn-"

"Know how early you wake up, yes, I know. I'm sorry again." Annabeth muttered something under her breath, maybe how much of a Seaweed Brain he was. He didn't blame her.

"You want to do something to make up for it?" Obviously that wasn't a question. He nodded.

"I will hand you a list. You have to buy the things on the list. It's movie night with the girls, so it's my turn to use the apartment, but unlike you, I _will _clean afterward."

Percy took Annabeth's not so little list and went to his room and change to clean clothes. In his usual punk outfit he grabbed his leather jacket – which Annabeth could swear it was the thing he loved most after his mother – full of patched band logos, he went outside to the chilly air of New York City.

He followed the list exactly as Annabeth asked; he no longer was in the mood to be upset with her. Since they moved in together a month ago they had fought a lot, more than Percy ever remembered. Not even when she was jealous of Rachel taking Percy away from their friendship used to fight this much. He certainly missed their old friendship, it was easygoing and relaxed, he knew he could tell anything he wanted to Annabeth without causing any trouble but now he wasn't so sure of that. Of course they were still inseparable but sometimes Percy felt a pain in the gut that he might lose his precious Wise Girl if they kept at this pace of bickering back and forth. Percy sometimes thought the reason all this happened was because he was so much into his punk style. He didn't remember when it started, but he never felt more comfortable ever in his life. Annabeth didn't like it at first and thought maybe it was just a phase that he would move on from hearing loud Sex Pistols and The Clash, leaving the sides of his head and stopped using that Mohawk, but he never moved on and Percy is pretty sure Annabeth started liking his new phase, or at least accepted it.

Percy knew he must do something even if it concerns awkward talking and spilling their feelings to each other, he would do anything as long as he didn't lose his Annabeth.

When he was done with all the things she asked for, he headed to the cashier and finally ending the painful and boring duty of going to the grocery store. Before he even knew it he was back to the warm apartment with no sign of Annabeth.

"Annabeth, are you here?" He went to her room but it was empty and proceeded to check the rest of the floor and looking for any signs or notes she might had left. With a defeated sight, he started getting the things out of the bags and ordering them into the fridge and different cabinets of the little and warm kitchen they had. Percy was really starting to worry; he picked up his phone, the one he only used for emergencies, and called her.

The phone was ringing from his room.

"ANNABETH." Annabeth was lying on the floor. His room was messy as always, things thrown everywhere, making it harder for Percy to reach her faster. He crouched next to her and took her pulse. Her heart was still beating. He sighed and gripping his Mohawk he dialed 911.

_It can't be happening, she was never such a long time unconscious_, Percy thought.

"Hello, 911, can I help you?"

"M-my friend lost consc-"

Annabeth bolted up right as she was breathing for the first time. Percy dropped his phone and grabbed Annabeth's torso before gravity played against her body and hugged her tightly. Annabeth's breathing was heavy and fast, tickling his neck as she clung to his neck.

"Shh, it's okay, Beth, 's okay," they hugged for a few minutes, Percy always reassuring her with soothing words, he tried to comfort her in any way he could, he just wanted Annabeth to stop crying before it was too late.

It has been four years since the last war with the giants but the scars it left were too big to forget in such little time. Best case scenario, Annabeth would have insomnia when the fear of nightmares became unbearable. Worst case scenario, Annabeth would lose consciousness from time to time, relieving old, nasty memories from the war. But for the first time she was out for a very long time. The gods' knew how many minutes she was out before Percy arrived. He on the other hand would get hallucinations and sometimes even episodes of anger. They both knew they didn't have it easy.

Minutes later Annabeth was calmer and her breathing was rhythmic and steady. She curled up in his lap and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said with a soft voice. From time to time Annabeth wondered what she would do without Percy. She needed him an incredible huge amount of time contrary to people's belief. They always seemed to think Percy needed Annabeth more that she needed him.

* * *

They were back to normal, or at least what could be normal with the events happening in the last few hours. Annabeth recovered from her shock of realizing how long she must had been out and what had she seen after she told the details to Percy. Annabeth liked the difference between iris messaging and telling him in person her flashbacks. It felt more _real_.

As Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Katie were coming for movie night, they started arranging the sofas so they could all look at the TV screen. Percy wasn't really fond of moving sofas here and there, but he loved Annabeth, and he loved the girls, and of course he didn't want to get punched by all of them. He might seem tough but he feared annoyed, pissed off, demigod or not, ladies, especially if it was a bunch of them.

With an exhausted sigh, Annabeth and Percy both plopped down on the sofa of the center and resting their legs on the coffee table. "I'm tired, man," said Percy. "Tell me about it, but at least I get to watch a cool movie afterwards, unlike you," she poked him in his stomach, "you're just going to… to… What exactly do you do for fun?" Percy shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe I'll dedicate to ruin your super fun movie night, or call the guys to, you know, hang out."

"Oh, no, you aren't going to do any of those. Go somewhere else or just stay in your bedroom, but don't bother us."

"Aw, why, Annabeth, are you so boring? What's the fun in all this if you don't get a little of fun from me?"

"Not dying? Remember three years ago when we used your mom's apartment while she was in some of her book events? I almost got killed _twice_, Percy."

"Admit it, either way you had fun! Everybody was there and alive and young!"

"Yeah, until that monster came out of nowhere and then those dracanae when we were getting rid of the other monster, we never even knew what on Earth was that monster. Hell! I even doubt it was Greek at all!"

"Stop complaining, Annabeth, you make my head hurt and you ruin everything," said Percy rubbing his messy hair. The hair on the sides started to grow up again, he noticed, it needed a haircut. Annabeth punched him once again and crossed her arm, staring at nowhere. The bell rang. "Your turn, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

"Rock-paper -scissor," he dared and put his fist between them, ready to play. Because he didn't like the idea of getting up. Annabeth put her fist in front of her rolling her eyes because she knew this was Percy's rational way to solve things. Then he's complaining why Annabeth always think of him as a little kid.

"Rock-paper-scissor," they chorused. Percy formed rock and Annabeth laughed loudly at realizing she won while Percy grunted and stood up to walk to the door. Thalia was on the other side waiting impatiently, her foot tapping loudly on the floor. She walked inside and ruffled Percy's hair, though she had to stand on tiptoes to reach his head, and headed towards Annabeth who stood up and hugged her tightly.

"You've grown, kiddo," said Thalia with her voice full of love. It was rare to see Thalia with her guard down, noticed Percy. They always crumbled when she met again her little sister.

"And you haven't."

Percy went to the kitchen and started getting the food out for the girls; Annabeth was too busy with her best friend. He heard them talking about Annabeth's incident. He wondered why Annabeth had been so long unconscious. The flashback was just a flashback, nothing new; no sign of what could happen next, a threat, danger, nothing at all to give them something to worry about but Annabeth safety and mental health. Percy remembered that one time her mother suggested for both of them to go to a psychiatrist. It took a lot to talk he mom out of it, they didn't want any help and it wasn't like they could tell the doctor they were stuck in Tartarus while on a war he never knew about.

The bell rang again and Percy poked his head to the living room and put his fist in front of him. Annabeth look at him and sighed. She slowly put her fist out and from different rooms they rationally decided whose turn was for opening the door.

"Dammit, Annabeth!"

Paper against scissors. Percy's turn again. He punched the wall on his way to open the door. Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Katie walked in like they owned the place. Each one of them greeted Percy and went to meet Thalia and Annabeth. _Oh I'm doing fine, my roommate left a few weeks ago, my best friend had a consciousness lose this afternoon, same ol' same ol', thanks for asking_. He knew, he was being mean inside his head but, for gods' sake! They were his friends too and he missed them! But no! It was movie night and he was destined to be alone for the whole night.

Maybe he would call some of the boys to help him not get bored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm sorry, school was being a real son of a bitch (I live in southern hemisphere, so no summer break yet) and I was with writer's block and being lazy. Also I was totally out of my comfort zone, because for the first time ever I wrote something that isn't percabeth but I enjoyed it a lot. **

**All characters (r) Rick Riodan**

* * *

Jason and Piper's relationship only got stronger after the full recovery of Jason's memories, right after winning the war against Gaea. They did not only become boyfriend and girlfriend but best friends as well and they were never troubled with the thought that if they ever broke up they would end in bad terms. Boy they were wrong.

When they were fifteen everything was smooth and easy, they enjoyed each other's company and probably it was the best thing ever to happen to any of them. Both decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood and they maintained a stable relationship. Few years later they moved in together to start college – Political Sciences was Jason's choice and Economy in Piper's case.

But then something big happened between the greeks and romans. When Jason decided to quit his Praetorship, the romans didn't take too well but they accepted the fact and every time Jason went to visit for Feast of Fortuna and such occasions he was welcomed with open arms.

A Roman killed by the hands of a greek. No one exactly knew how it happened since after the incident, the greek who supposedly kill the roman didn't remember a thing and couldn't explain the facts, but he was banned from both camps nonetheless.

After that, the romans started pleading Jason to go back to his home, where he belonged. Jason politely denied the offers, saying he was happy with the greeks. But the romans insisted and insisted, Reyna offered him his old spot as Praetor. Then, Jason started hesitating.

Piper tried convincing that the greeks weren't traitor as the romans claimed them to be. With every letter sent by Reyna, Frank, Hazel or any other legacy, she could see the doubting in Jason's eyes. How could she let the best thing to ever happen to her slip from her fingers? She _loved _Jason and she knew he reciprocate the feelings. Even though he reassured Piper he wouldn't go to the romans again – stating that his time there was done and it was time to live the life of greeks – Piper doubted him sometimes. And she did feel guilty, she really tried not to, but she was scared. The fear of losing him was greater than any fear she had lived before.

A few months passed and she noticed that after talking everyday about the subject he stopped being so hesitant. It was a routine for her: arrive from college, talk with Jason, plead him, and proceed to do her work and continue with her life. The following year, when Piper was absolutely sure Jason had stopped thinking about it, they visited Camp Jupiter for Feast of Fortuna, along with Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

They all were celebrating the special occasion with a few beers and drinks when Jason said pretty loudly that he loved Camp Jupiter. It wasn't a big deal, everyone knew he loved Camp Jupiter, you could see it in his eyes every time he went for visiting. After that everyone was shouting for him to come back, and the hesitation was visibly to anyone who knew how to read him, and so Piper stepped in and tried saying how he can't leave her, or everyone else back in Camp Half-Blood.

"Charmspeak!" many people shouted.

"Stop manipulating him!"

"Can't you see he wants to come back!?"

Everyone looked at Piper with hatred eyes, the message clear on the roman's eyes: _she had been charmspeaking him to not to come_. And then Hades began. Jason looked at her, betrayal and distrust exposed in his features.

"You've been charmspeaking me all this time," he stated.

"You believe all these people?"

"Yes, I do. They were my family for fifteen years, and they still are."

"I haven't charmspoken you, I swear," though as she started thinking, she came out with the crazy realization that maybe yes, she had been charmspeaking him. _No, it can't be. I'm better than that. I'M BETTER. I didn't do it. How can I do it, I wouldn't be back to the same person I was before meeting Leo and Jason, right?_

"Jason! You know what she has been doing, you know it!"

"Jason we plead to you to come back! We miss you!"

_I'm better than that._

"JASON! JASON!" Everyone shouted at him.

_I can do better._

"Come back! We need you!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW," and silence came.

_I'm no better._

"Jason, please! I'd never b- betray you, you know that, r-right? Sweetie, you have to believe me. Just trust me like you have trusted me all these years, please. I won't force you to stay with me. Do whatever you want, just know that I never charmspoke you." And she ran and ran until she was somewhere in the woods probably outside the boundaries of camp, in open air, exposed to anyone and anything. She ran faster.

* * *

Percy already called Leo, Jason and Frank over to his place to have a little more fun, because the girls were boring as listening to Annabeth ramble about architecture. He would have called Grover but since he was Lord of the Wild he had stuff to do.

Jason was the first one to arrive and the first one to leave.

He crossed the door and the first person he saw, right in front of him, opening the door for him to go in, was Piper McLean. Jason admitted to his insides with a little bit of embarrassment that he had been avoiding her. Ignoring her calls – though he can't imagine why she would like to talk to him since they broke up when she ran away from him in Camp Jupiter. – and messages, which he looked at them and maybe sometimes even thought of answering them but he couldn't, not after what she did to him. Although all those messages were about how sorry she was about everything and in every single one she was making her point that she wasn't charmspeaking him into not going back to Camp Jupiter. Since Jason went back to camp, back for his place as praetor, as Reyna promised, he left his college back in New York and continued his studies in New Rome. He was happy, he really was. He had his friends back and along with Frank and Hazel, sometimes even Reyna, they managed to maintain their friendships with their friends back in Camp Half-Blood.

And Jason would have liked to stick to his plan on ignoring Piper. But his guts were twisting and his breathing was fastening. He gave her a short nod only because he didn't want her to think he was a jerk and passed by her towards Percy's room, only giving a slight wave to the ladies sitting in the living room drinking beer.

_Goddammit, I forgot how beautiful she was._

Jason entered Percy's bedroom and closed it quite loudly. Percy looked up to see Jason rather angry and upset.

"What's wrong with you," Percy asked.

"You _Son _of a bitch!" Jason whispered-yelled, "Didn't you fucking know I broke up with Piper!?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about how is the story going. I want to give a deeper plot and bigger too. **


End file.
